Life As We Live It
by CB60
Summary: Sequel to Many Layers of Ranger. Story takes place a few weeeks later. Romance, adult situations and language. Some minor angst. R/S HEA
1. Chapter 1

_Usual disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to JE. Ranger just comes to talk._

_I write for fun and relaxation and make no money from this story._

_Sequel to Many Layers of Ranger_

**Chapter 1 **

**Life as WE Live It**

Two weeks after our last talk:

"I thought I'd come by and give you an update. I was out for my morning run, now I am ready for a cup of coffee.

"Things are going well with Steph. We spend almost every night together. I did have to come to Boston for an office problem and will be here three days.

They will be the longest and hardest three days of my life. It was hard leaving her. We had only been together a week when I was called about the bookkeeping problem. Seems the Personnel Director was keeping his own set of books and skimmed over a million dollars from the company.

My Accountant found there were a few too many checks going out to payroll. A few men transferred to other offices or retired and the Personnel man decided to keep them on the books. The checks were direct deposited into fictitious accounts.

A neat little scam and if the Accountant hadn't been on top of things, it could have gone on a long while. I have known Shane for a few years. We met briefly in the service and when he got out he came to me for a job. He worked his way around the company and was good at everything. He was particularly adept with the business side, so fit well in the Personnel Division.

Shane has been in his current position for four years. I guess you never know what a man will do when money is involved.

I pay my men well and in return I demand total loyalty. The trust factor is very high in this business.

**In war, there is no prize for runner up. **I have no intention of being a runner up in business or life**.**

If he had come to me with money problems, I would have done my best to help him. There is always room for salary changes and I try to work with my men.

So I came to Boston to fire a man and straighten out the books. My first day was long and exhausting, but last night before I went to bed I called Babe.

That first night in Boston I was feeling very low. I found problems and errors no one else noticed. It's very hard for me to lose trust in my men. I like to feel I am surrounded by honorable men. Sometimes that's not the case and it makes me look harder at the other men.

Anyway, I was feeling very low when I called Babe; she could hear it immediately and was ready to help pick me up."

"**Trouble is a part of life, and if you don't share it, you don't give the person who loves you a chance to love you enough. **Please talk to me about your day."

"_She listened quietly as I told her a little about what had happened; that I would have to fire an employee and set up another one to be trained. Put some fail-safes in the system so it couldn't happen again. Set up a computer security upgrade. I also told her the Lawyers would take care of the legal jumble but that I would still be gone two or three days. While I talked, I slowly undressed and was sitting on the side of the bed nude._

_After I finished my story, Steph told me how sorry she was and that I shouldn't blame myself. She knew how I value loyalty and that she couldn't understand how he could throw away my trust._

_Babe then asked me where I was. When I told her she asked what I was wearing. She giggled when I told her nothing. In a purring voice she said she wanted to make me feel better. _

_I told her I wished I was there so she could._

_She just laughed "Batman, I have many powers._

_Just turn the covers back, get comfortable, and close your eyes. Now, I want you to imagine me there with you. Can you feel my breath on your cheek? Can you feel my lips on your neck?"_

_Yes, I swear I could. _

"_Now Batman, I want you to put the phone on speaker. Do you still feel my lips?_

_Now take your hands and run your nails down your chest, do you feel me?"_

"_Yesss."_

"_Now pinch your nipples and twist them. How does it feel?"_

"_Good, Dios Babe."_

"_Now run your nails down your abs, wet your finger and trace each muscle. Do you feel my tongue?"_

"_Oh Babe, yes. What are you doing Babe? Are you touching yourself for me?"_

"_Yes Batman, I have my hands, no, your hands around my breast, your fingers locked on my nipples, my nipples are so hard and swollen."_

"_Batman, slowly stroke your hand down your happy trail, is that gorgeous cock ready for me?"_

"_Yes, Steph my dick is so hard it's about ready to burst. Just the sound of you voice has it twitching and jumping."_

"_Good I can feel it against my belly. Now wet you fingers; stroke from tip to base, don't grasp yet. Back up to the tip collect the pre-cum on your fingers. Now, rub it around the head. Do you feel my lips?"_

"_God yes, let me grab it!"_

"_Not yet, just slowly rub around the head, my tongue needs to taste you. Ranger I'm so wet for you, I'm sliding my fingers through my slit, and yes I am dripping and throbbing for you._

_Ranger, I want you to take your shaft in both hands. You can stroke now, feel that; you are so hard in my hand, I have three fingers in my center and it feel so good. I'm pumping in and out." _

"_Dios yes babe, you feel so good." _

"_Now Batman, take one hand and grasp your balls and squeeze. God, I'm about to cum."_

"_Don't hold back babe cum for me, I will be right with you. Yes, Yes, Yes cuming Babe, can't help it. Please cum with me." Steph was screaming my name, I was roaring hers. _

"_Streams of cum were shooting in the air almost to the ceiling; like fireworks on the fourth of July, I was roaring as it splashed back onto my chest. I kept pumping until there was no more. Just like Babe squeezes and milks me till I am dry. I was panting and she was panting._

_It seemed like an hour before we could breathe again. 'Babe that was… that was amazing. You constantly amaze me. Where did you ever learn that?"_

"_Batman, the important thing is you feel better and can get some sleep. I do to. Will you call me again tomorrow night?" _

"_You know I will, sleep tight Babe. Good night"._

"Maybe you didn't want to hear all that but Steph is amazing. She talked me through phone sex and I could almost swear she was in the room with me. I could almost feel her hands on me.

I can tell we have many good things in store. I don't think life will ever be boring. Babe will always amaze me.

After this mess at the office is cleaned up, I am ready to ask her to marry me. I have to make it just right. I want her to be ready. We can plan the wedding and a long honeymoon where ever she wants to go. We can go for as long as she wants. I bet she would like somewhere with a beach. She loves the beach.

Steph always tells me the beach relaxes and rejuvenates her. She goes there whenever she is worried or afraid. She goes there when her mother gets to her and the burg drives her mad.

I haven't always been there to calm her but the beach always is. Even in winter she goes to the beach to watch the waves and feel the sand on her feet. Personally I'm not that fond of sand between my toes. But for her, I would walk in sand all day, all week for the rest of my life; if it made her happy and I could hear her laugh.

So that was my first day in Boston. I guess it wasn't too out of the ordinary for a CEO. I just have a closer hand in my staff hiring and development than most. I don't have anyone working for me that I haven't met personally. Most of them I have worked with at sometime. That is one of the reasons I travel from office to office. I want to know my men.

If a man can't look me in the eye and talk to me, I can't trust him.

I know I'm intimidating. I'll always be that, but I am not looking for love. I am looking for loyalty and honesty. There are very few people I am going to invite to my house, but that doesn't mean they shouldn't know me. That is why I have smaller offices, just a few hundred employees in each. I could have a huge factory type company, but then I wouldn't know who worked for me.

I also wouldn't be as bothered when someone broke my trust. This is a rare occurrence for me. It is going to take some time for me to overcome it.

Well, have to stop thinking about it now. Steph sure made me a lot calmer. Then I could relax and sleep.

She is a wonder. I love her so much. Every day I ask myself how I lived without her so long. How I worked every day, how I went on missions and fought my way back, how lucky I was that Connie asked me to talk to an inexperienced new hire. What would my life have been if I hadn't gone to that meeting?

A bad day from the beginning, I am away from Steph, my business is being gutted by an employee, I have had no sleep and I miss Babe more than I care to admit.

I'll have to pull it together and take control of the situation to make it through. I have learned one thing, that I have to place my trust in someone. Even I can't handle all of the fires that have been started.

My core team, who hold all of my trust can't help much here. Lester is good with computer searches but he is no programmer. Steph is good too, she is not a programmer but has the best intuition I have seen. If I can place her with the programmers she will be a big help. Hector and Silvo both have worked with her and have the same trust in her.

If she will trust herself and listen to her 'spidey sense', I am sure she can help with this new system. I'll have to work on building her self esteem. She doesn't know how good she really is. She is smart and determined and tough. Hell, she stands up to me, even my core team thinks about that before they speak. I can watch her blue eyes flash as she stands up to me. Dios, I love her.

Now I just have to get the problems in Boston taken care of so I can get back to Trenton. I have to get back to my Babe. I have to feel her arms around me. I have to see her eyes.

I have a lot to do today. Yesterday was all done behind closed doors so Shane wouldn't know why I'm in Boston. Today the lawyers will come, later he will be arrested. I hate this and there is always the chance he will try to take revenge. Another person I will have to watch out for.

I have to go now. Maybe I will see you tomorrow. "

Word count 2008


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard disclaimer: I own nothing all characters belong to JE**

**Warning for Adult language and situations**

**Life as We Live It Chapter 2a**

**Ranger's POV**

"Good morning again, this is becoming quite a routine but I'm glad you're here to listen.

My second day in Boston wasn't any better than the first. As my accountant and I went over the books we found more irregularities which would trigger more problems, there was a built in 'snowball effect.' Just when we would think we found the last, another would show up.

Shane had really done a number on the company. Not the least of which, when we fire him and his badge is cleared the computer system will automatically roll him into a new name and continue to pay his salary.

The computer has been set up to trigger this new back door to our accounts. Shane is a very smart and talented man. It's too bad I can no longer trust him. He could be a great asset to Rangeman.

This is totally FUBAR. It means, the whole computer system in every office has to be examined under a microscope to clean every prompt, it'll take weeks.

I'm not a computer programmer or an expert in this field. This will call for the best I have. This was on the level of corporate espionage.

The best I could do yesterday was put an alert on all of Shane's names and aliases and social. That will send and alert of any financial activity on any of his known accounts.

The only other thing that could be done is go the old way. All checks will be processed and signed by hand until the system was cleared. That will take hundreds of man-hours and cost thousands of dollars.

After talking to Silvio in Florida and Hector in Trenton another solution came to light. Rangeman would purchase a central computer and write our own program for accounts only. This system would never be integrated into the Rangeman central computers. That would prevent the system from being infected by other computers. There would still be a lot of extra hand work to input information but it would protect Rangeman financially and get us back on line in about a week.

My experts could then revamp the central system and add all the firewalls and fail-safes they needed.

I had spent 14 hours looking at ledgers and spread sheets. If I saw another little square box with numbers inside; I was going to draw my gun and start shooting. I had the mother of all headaches, my eyes were burning and neck was so stiff I could hardly move; and as my Babe would say, my ass was numb. I had to get out of the office.

On the way to my apartment I grabbed a sandwich from the break room and ate on the way. **Someone once told me the West was won on salad.** Entering the apartment I placed the keys on the sideboard**,** toed off my shoes and grabbed a beer. I made my way to the chair by the house phone and flopped down. I had to talk to Steph and it was already after 2200.

_She answered the phone with a "Yo!"_

"_That's my line Babe."_

"_I know I just commandeered it. So how was your day Batman? I'm sorry to say but you sound worse than last night."_

_I spent the next hour telling her about all of the crap we'd found, and the headache it was going to be to fix. _

_Steph quietly listened and when I finished she ask if I was Okay and what she could do to help "_Ranger you are the strongest most courageous man I know. **Courage is grace under pressure. **Please Ranger let me do something to help with this."

_My wonderful Babe, all she thought about was me and what she could do to help. I hadn't thought about it earlier but she could be a big help. _

"_Steph you have just given us more hours in the day._

"_If you could come back to work at Rangeman: You could help with planning and installations with Lester and searches in the office. That would __allow Hector to work full time on the computer problems and you could also have input in the new system. You, Hector and I can travel back and forth between Trenton and Boston. Silvio can do the same with his team in Miami and Atlanta and this will take a lot less time. _

"_Ranger if you think I'll be of any help, I'm your woman"_

"_I know you are my woman Babe, but will you work with me"_

"_Don't you know I would do almost anything for you?"_

"_Really? Where are you now Babe," I slowly started to take off my shirt. _

"_Well, I'm soaking in a bubble bath with lots of bubbles. Where are you?"_

"_Give me a minute and I will be in the tub with you._

_Warm your water up and close your eyes, I want to think about you there. I'm getting in the tub now. Can you feel me sliding down behind you?_

_Babe I want you to touch yourself like I do. I want you to tell me everything you do and how much you like it. Start at your lips Babe. Tell me everything._

_What scent is your bubble bath?" She said vanilla and I added it to my bath. Now I could smell her, and my fingers tingled as she touched herself and moaned in the phone._

_She talked to me, letting me know where her hands were and how they felt. She told me how she could almost feel my hands on her, how she could feel the touch of my lips._

_As she got to her throat, my cock was at full attention and poking out of the bathwater. My cock jumped as she told me she was touching her nipples as I touched mine. Moaning and gasping as our breath became shorter and faster. I could almost feel her hands on my body and mine on hers. When we got to our favorite playground, we were both almost over the edge. A few thrusts of her fingers, and thrusts of my hips pushing my cock into my grasping hands and we both exploded. Screaming each others' names. _

_We got out of our respective tubs, dried and settled in bed after our breathing calmed. _

_I told Steph I wouldn't be calling tomorrow night. I could hear her breathing change. _

"_Babe, first I want to say I have never had telephone sex with anyone. I would have imagined it would be boring; Just taking things in my own hands, so to speak. But with you nothing is boring, I couldn't wait to get here tonight, to hear your voice, to let my memories play out their fantasy. To close my eyes and feel your caress"_

"_Okay Ranger."_

_I had to move the phone away from my ear, "Babe, I won't call you tomorrow night because I will be in our bed living this fantasy."I thought the screaming would never stop._

_My beautiful Steph misses me as much as I miss her. _

_We talked for several more minutes just enjoying the sound of our voices. _

_You know I have never been so far, so deep in love. With my first marriage sex was good. Talking on the phone was just that, say what needed to be said and hang up. _

_With Steph sex, no making love is pure ecstasy. Now, talking on the phone will always be a sensual experience. I will never look at a phone the same way._

_Now, I have a few hours more work, and then I'm headed back to Trenton._

_Dios, I hope she doesn't call while I'm driving. I don't think I could keep control. _

_Maybe I'll talk to you later after I have spent several hours with my Babe showing her how much I missed her the last three days._

_Hmmm. Maybe a short __**summer**__**vacation**__ to the __**beach**__, just a few days, just the two of us on a deserted private beach, sun sand, __**waves**__, and __**heat**__. That's it. I'll call Marie my housekeeper and send her shopping. We will need __**Picnic **__basket, __**beach towels**__, __**swimsuit**__ for me and sexy __**hot bikinis**__ for Steph, __**sun block **__to protect her fair skin, tank__** tops**__ some __**shorts **__for both of us. We can __**swim**__ just a few feet from our __**oceanfront cottage**__. I think Steph will love this._

**Steph's POV**

Meanwhile in Trenton, "I plan on sleeping late in the morning and spending the rest of the day getting ready for my man when he gets home. I want a perfect homecoming. To show how much I missed him. **Life is like an ice-cream cone, you have to lock it one day at a time**. I plan on doing just that


	3. Chapter 3

_Usual disclaimers the character you recognize belong to JE. Shane is mine. They have come to my backyard to play for the day and have fun. I write for fun and enjoyment not for financial gain. _

_Please take the time to read and review, that's how I get my kicks. I have no Beta on this all mistakes are mine._

**Chapter 3 Life as We Live it**

**Ranger's POV**

The corrections of the problems at Rangeman are in the works. Hector and Silvo are working on the new computer system. The lawyers and police took Shane away for booking. He admitted he had gambling debts that he was trying to pay.

His family will suffer for his treachery. I have met his wife a few times; she is a very nice woman. As mad as I am at Shane now, I can't hold it against her. I will find a way to help her out. Maybe, I can have the Boston office quietly look into the Loan Shark.

Right now I only have one thing on my mind: Getting out of Boston and into Trenton, or rather into Babe.

That woman draws me to her like a bee is drawn to pollen. I have a five hour drive back to Trenton that will get me in at dinner. I don't plan on reporting in until morning, just spending the night with my Babe..

We'll have twelve hours to be together. That will allow me time to explore some new fantasies. Of course, I want Steph to act out our phone sex for me. My cargos are getting too tight just thinking about it.

I'd like to stay and talk, but I have to get on the road. No time to waste today I'm going to see my Babe.

Bag packed; check

Car gassed; check

Signed out; check

Mission is a go!

**Haywood seventh floor Steph's POV**

Here I am pacing. Ranger will be home tonight, not sure what time. I want everything to be perfect. I have everything planned.

Call Ella for dinner; check

Arrange flowers; Check

Place candles; check

Hair and full wax at spa; check

New teddy and robe; check

Everything is green light

Mission ready. Now I just hope he calls when he gets to Trenton.

This has been the longest three days of my life. I know, he has been on missions far longer than this. We've only been together a week, but I feel like, I can't breathe with him gone.

It's only noon, I can't stay here and pace all day. Maybe, I should go to the control room and do some searches to pass the time.

I'm sure my inbox must be full, Rodriguez always keeps me busy. Mindless computer work, that's what I need. I'll boot the computer, get a drink, talk to the guys and let my ass get numb, and then it will be time for Ranger to come in.

I haven't talked to Lester and Tank in two days, who knows what has happened in the Burg. Since Ranger and I've been together they are my main source of gossip. They keep me posted with anything new.

I haven't ventured to my parents. I guess I'm avoiding that inquisition.

Connie and Lula will just want details I'm not ready to share. This is a part of my life I want to keep private at least for a while.

If it were anyone but Carlos, I'd share everything, but he's so special I just want to hold him in my heart. I don't want to share.

Carlos is the keeper of my soul, the owner of my heart. Carlos is my everything.

Will this day never end? I feel like I've been at this desk for a week, I know it has only been an hour.

Lester and Tank are on a takedown. Cal and Hal are busy running com for them. Bobby is off today.

I only have the computer and my searches. Carlos, please hurry back. I think I'm going a little crazy here.

**Somewhere between Boston and Trenton **

**Ranger's POV**

"It's 1600 and I have two hours to go. I want to talk to Babe so bad. I can't take the chance just the sound of her voice and I know I'd lose control. Just hearing her voice and I would explode in my cargoes like a teenager. How embarrassing would that be? Just thinking about her I already had a rocket loaded and poised to launch.

I've been pushing 80 and making good time. Not a cop in sight. I'm an hour ahead of schedule. At this rate I'll be home and in her arms by 1800. I can show her how much I love her before dinner.

I can kiss her luscious red lips and touch her supple body. Dios, I'm so hard. I firmly squeezed my rigid cock.

Looking at the speedometer it reads 100. Back off soldier, slow down. That square 60MPH sign is not just a suggestion. No time today for a ticket and dealing with problems. Oh but I want her so bad. I've never felt this way before. Babe, if you can feel me I'm almost there. I'm already there in my heart. "

**Steph's POV**

1700 Ranger I can feel you. You must be close to Trenton. My body is starting to hum and tingle.

I wonder if he'll call or just walk in.

I'll close the computer files and go take a quick shower. If he isn't home then I'll call him.

OK, shower, perfume, hair arranged. Before I dress I'll call, can't wait to see him. I feel the tingle in my neck He must be close. Or he could be thinking about me.

Standing by the bed wrapped in a towel, I picked up the phone and hit one. He answered on the first ring.

"Yo"

"Yo yourself"

"What can I do for you Babe?"

"I was just wondering where you were, I miss you"

"Are you ready to show me how much you missed me, I have something here to show you how much I missed you"

Holy hot flash, glad I didn't get dressed. "What do you have for me?' I breathed as I licked my lips.

"Babe, that's a very personal question. What do you think I might have? Or better yet Babe, what would you like me to have?" Running my hand down my cock I gritted my teeth and growned.

"Carlos, stop you're driving me crazy. Just tell me where you are now."

Chuckling over the phone, "Babe, I just turned onto Haywood. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"OK, I'll meet you on seven. Please hurry"

"Only for you Babe"

Have to hurry. I slipped into my new teddy and robe. Then I ran around the apartment lighting candles and turning down lights. As I lit the last candle I could hear the elevator.

Running to the couch I sat down, crossed my legs and picked up a magazine, can't act too anxious.

Carlos entered dropped his keys in the silver tray and stalked into the apartment. His eyes settled on me and never strayed.

In four steps he was in front of me and on his knees with his head buried in my lap.

"God Babe, I've missed you. " He wrapped his strong arms around me pulling me tight to him.

After several minutes he pulled back and looked at me. He gently trailed his fingers down my neck and across the lace of my teddy. His eyes were dilated and black as obsidian, trailing them down my body and back up again. "Pretty, but you have to take it off."

"Babe, I want to get a quick shower it's been a long day. Give me ten and then I have something for you."

True to his word in ten minutes he was out of the bathroom with a towel slung low on his hips, his hair damp and beads of water clinging to his chest.

I'd taken the time to pour two glasses of wine, placing them on the bedside stand and positioning myself on the bed.

"You had something for me Carlos?"I asked innocently.

He dropped his towel and stalked to the bed pinning me to the mattress as I licked my lips.

"Babe I've been thinking about you for three days." He untied my belt and slipped the robe off my shoulders. His hands and lips were everywhere. I raked my fingers down his biceps and over his chest and back. Carlos wrapped his fingers in my curls arching my neck as he kissed and nipped the tender skin.

Over an hour later we lay satiated and gasping for air. Carlos slid me up to the head of the bed and slipped a pillow under my back. He placed a pillow behind his back as he handed me a glass of wine.

"I'm not nearly through with you tonight Babe."

Carlos proved his point several more times during the night.

The next morning Steph was up and ready for coffee, to say the least I was surprised. She came into the kitchen wearing a new printed T-shirt. There was a line across her chest and above it was written. **YOU HAVE TO BE THIS TALL TO RIDE THIS RIDE.**

I grabbed her laughing and pulled her to the couch. "I guess I'm tall enough to ride your ride." We both fell to the couch laughing as I peeled of her t-shirt.

"This is a ride I want to enjoy over and over again. **We might have to put in a little overtime on this one.**

I want to spend the day showing you how much I love you. I want to hear you scream my name as you cum. I want to worship your body and live our fantasies."

Before I melted into oblivion, "Ranger, my heart only ever had one thought, one want, one need. Despite all in spite of all…All my heart has ever wanted is you."

Word count 1600

Perfectly Plum prompt 1


	4. Chapter 4

_Usual disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to JE. I make no money with this story and write for relaxation. Ranger and Steph enjoy coming to my backyard to play. _

**Chapter 4 Life as We Live it**

Last night was incredible we spent hours making love, living out our fantasies. I encouraged Steph to act out her phone calls with me. Of course she blushed but with some encouragement both subtle and not so subtle pressure we acted them all out. Steph couldn't help but relent; with the right pressure she had no choice.

Ah, Dios, that woman can make me so hard it's painful. When she touched herself and moaned my name as she came, my cock was harder and larger than ever before. Every time she thrust her fingers inside herself my dick throbbed. My breathing was getting harsh and hers was ragged too.

Three days was two and a half days longer than I ever wanted to be separated from my Babe again. I stood from my chair stroking my cock and pounced on the bed, landing between Steph's legs and was buried deep inside her hot center before she could open her eyes. I was whispering her name as I thrust deep and hard. She screamed my name as she clutched my back with her slender fingers.

I could feel her inner muscles squeezing and milking my cock. I knew I wouldn't last long this time, reaching my hand between us I gentle rolled and pulled her swollen clit between my thumb and fingers until I could feel the nerve bundle pulsating then I pressed down and thrust three more time as we both shattered, screaming each other's names. The shockwaves went on and on until neither of us could catch our breaths. I collapsed onto Steph pressing her into the mattress but caught most of my weight on my forearms. I only had the strength to nuzzle her neck.

As our breathing slowed and the aftershocks subsided, I roll onto my side bring Babe with me. "Mi mujer de Dios podría ser la muerte de mí" (my God woman you could be the death of me), I kissed her luscious lips.

"Babe, haces me quiere mucho, nunca he pensado de antes. Me haces sueño, la sensación y la necesidad. Nunca puedo vivir sin ti. Para pasar un día sin que tomaría la luz de mi mundo".

"What did you just say, Ranger?"

"Babe, you make me want so much I've never thought of before. You make me dream, feel and need. I can never again live without you. To spend a day without you would take the light from my world". We spooned together and fell asleep

We woke this morning and when I saw that T-shirt we did an instant replay of last night only in the bed. I can't get enough of this woman, my woman. Just thinking of her I get a surge of heat in my chest and groin. How could I have thought, I could walk away from her? My Babe is the very air I breathe.

"Babe, go shower and dress, I have a couple of phone calls to make then we're going out."

"How should I dress?"

"Just something casual. I won't be long. "

Flipping my phone open I dialed Tank, "I'm going to be off line the next two days. Handle everything you can without me." I hurried down to five, showered and changed before meeting Steph back on seven.

Steph was dressed in a pair of faded jeans, a pale blue tank top and an azure blue silk shirt that matched her eyes perfectly. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on."

Her eyes trailed down my body as she blushed, "Not so bad yourself Batman." She licked her lips and my jeans immediately got tighter.

"Babe if we're going to leave we should go now or I'll never let you out of this room." Wrapping my arm around her waist I pulled her against my body and guided her to the elevator.

"So Carlos, where are you taking me?"

"A surprise Babe, but I think you'll like it."

"No hints?"

"Not a one, just relax and enjoy the ride."

Thirty minutes later Ranger turned between two stone pillars, stopped the car and pressed his key-fob. A panel in one pillar opened and black box opened. Ranger looked directly at the box and placed his hand inside. A voice came over the speaker, "Good morning Boss." Ranger didn't respond but drove forward as the gates opened; they closed immediately as we entered.

"Who was that?"

"The computer Babe, the grounds are fully automated." I just did my best fish impression.

Ranger drove another few minutes to a garage that opened as we approached, the door closed as we entered. Again Ranger touched his key-fob and the car started to settle into the floor, I could hear a whirring sound.

"Auto elevator Babe, there is no entrance to the house from this level."  
We were in a huge underground garage; there was Rangers collection of fancy cars, several SUVs and more than a few motorcycles.

We exited the car as the door to the house swung open. I was more than stunned; this was something out of a spy movie. As the door closed behind us Ranger said," lights on, open shutters, set alarms.

The computer system recognizes voice commands and performs all electronic functions for the house and grounds. There is a voice command override to take personal control. The house is totally secured now."

"Carlos, Is this the Batcave?"

"Yes, Babe, this is what you call the Batcave. Come on, I'll give you a quick tour." Ranger led me down the hall to an elevator that took us to the next floor.

"The basement houses the garage, electronics and computer room and the generator. In case of power failure the generator automatically kicks in. The first floor is the main living area; kitchen, living room, dining room, office, gym, and control room. There's also a game room and media center."

Ranger led me from room to room. "I love the oak floors and the area rugs, make even these big rooms feel warm and cozy." The furniture was the softest leather I had ever touched. Personal photos graced the book shelves, alongside the many books. The dining room furniture was carved dark wood with leather chairs. The kitchen was of course state of the art with black granite counters and island. The floor was black tile. The gym had every machine known to man and a sparing ring. There was a dressing room with whirlpool and a sauna/steam room.

The media center had a large screen TV and theater seating in leather, of course.

"Ranger this is magnificent. So far it is everything I thought the Batcave would be." He just chuckled.

"Glad it didn't disappoint babe. This is the control room I'll show you that later. The house can accommodate ten people and many more if needed.

He then led me back to the elevator. When the door opened on the second floor we stepped into a long hall with doors on each side. "This floor is all bedrooms with baths. There are three offices and a COM area.

I was speechless as Ranger pulled me back into the elevator. "Babe the third floor is the Master suite. I'm just going to let you look around. Be nosy, open doors and check things out."

Ranger just sat back on the bed and watched his Babe as she gasped and smiled at every turn as she opened of doors.

"Ranger this is unbelievable. The closets alone are to die for. The bathroom is as big as my apartment with the shower and whirlpool tub.

The shower has ten jets but there is no shower massager."

"I don't plan on your needing a shower massager." He mumbled. "Babe, kick your shoes off, the floor is heated tile."

Ranger took my hand again and led me to the big soft luxurious bed. He gently pushed me to sit on the bed. He stepped in front of me and got down on one knee.

Reaching into his pocket' "Steph, Babe, You are the light of my life. I have spent the last three years of my life denying that fact. I have been in love with you since the day we met and have tried to hide that from my heart. Always feeling that you were safer without me, I have pushed you away. When we came together a few months ago I knew I could no longer push you out of my life. I had to make you mine wholly, totally, mine. Babe, I want to claim our someday, now. When the builder notified me the house was ready I knew as soon as I got back from Boston, I would bring you here. I built this house for two reasons; the foremost and most important was for you. I tried to incorporate all of the things you loved and would want." By this time there were tears in her eyes. "The second reason, and the reason it is so big, is if we ever have to evacuate Haywood, this will fulfill the need of an office building."

"Babe, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and partner. To have our someday and make my life worth living?" He took my hand and held the most beautiful blue diamond engagement ring in the world. Ranger looked into my eyes and waited for my answer.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I nodded her head and said "Yes Carlos I'll be you wife and partner. I've loved you since I met you and I'll love you till the day I die. Hopefully that'll be at least fifty years. But you did forget one thing."

"Babe?"

"No shower massager."

"Babe with me you won't have time for a shower massager."

"Let me show you the rest of our suite. You missed the other closet, which is fully stocked with clothes for every occasion and of course, knowing your lust for shoes, there are shoes to match. There is a sitting room and a bonus room that if we decide, someday could be a nursery.

Through this door is a control room with monitors for all the cameras and override controls. This is also the safe room, in case of an emergency. It has its own electrical, phone, air exchange, computer system and is fire proof. When you step through either door and push this red button the doors close and you are completely protected and safe. The doors and walls are bullet proof, there is food, water, and a bathroom all self contained. Now, sit down in front of that monitor, place your hand on the screen and look directly into the camera lens."

Ranger was like a kid with his own private candy store. The excitement radiated off him in waves.

I did as instructed. "Welcome Stephanie." Jerking backward I looked at Ranger.

"The computer now recognizes you, has your palm print and retinal scan. With this key-fob, you now have control for all the systems in the house. The only other two people who have that control are Ella and Tank.

Like I said the house is on voice command but you probably noticed several key pads as we walked through. Those can be used to control or override the system. The only other thing to do is to enter a password that you can remember. That will be needed to override the system."

"Ranger this house is probably more secure than Fort Knox or even the White House."

"Babe there is nothing I take more seriously than your safety and our happiness.

Now, shall we go down to the kitchen and see what Ella left for dinner?" Ranger turned to me taking my hands."Babe this is your house and I hope you'll feel it is our home. I want you to explore and get comfortable. There is nothing here that you are not to be privy to. I plan to spend the rest of my life being as open to you as I can. There'll always be some things I can't discuss but I'll answer all other questions. When I say partner that is exactly what I mean. No more secrets. I only ask that in return you are honest with me and stand by me, talking out our problems instead of running away. I won't let you run away from me ever again and I'll never push you away again"

"Carlos, I appreciate everything you've told me. This house is beyond any dream, I'm in awe that you would do these things thinking of me. I plan to hold you to your promise and I'll promise to talk instead of run. You know that'll be hard for me because I've a very strong flight instinct. If I do run I hope you'll always come to find me. There will never be anyplace else for me than by your side as your wife and partner."

After pouring the wine and warming dinner we ate in silence for a while, "Ranger how long have you been building this house?"

"It all started three years ago. My brother is an architect, we were discussing how to make a building secure. We were both drinking beer while sitting around his drafting table. We were just running with ideas. Before we finished the twelve-pack we had come up with a few rough designs. A few days later I got a long mailing tube delivered. When I opened it, there were the blueprints for our ideas. I have to say, I was amazed. The plans were phenomenal. I would open those plans and could only think of you, would you like them? Then one day after a few months of looking at the plans, I called Ario. 'I want to build this house. The only thing I need is a middle floor for bedrooms and offices.' That was the start. About two years ago construction began. Lupe and I hired contractors; every contractor had one specific job. They were only provided with their piece of the blueprint. The only collaboration between contractors was through Ario or me. That made the work time consuming but no group would know all the secrets of the house.

Of course Rangeman put in all the security after the contractors were finished. The first floor was sealed and the entrances were constructed after all contract work was finished. The garage originally opened to the first floor. The car elevator and underground parking was created from the basement. There are two other exits to the house that I'll show you later.

Steph, I worked to create a fortress that could be a home. In most situations this is just our house but in case of the extreme we can hunker down and be totally safe. I hope you can be safe and happy here. I don't want you to think of this as a prison. You will be safe to come and go as you please. There are no restrictions on your everyday life.

We will live our life between here and Rangeman, just as we have done in the past."

Steph giggled," I can't believe you planned all of this. A talking house that knows what we need. I have to ask, will the house help plan our wedding? What about food, does the house cook?"

Ranger bent over laughing. "No, to both, Babe. We will work on both problems together. But first let's eat then I have something very special to show you in the bedroom." He gave me his most enticing wolf grin.

**AN: I do not speak Spanish. The phrases and translation are from the Translator in MSWORD. Please forgive me if they are incorrect. I hope you continue to R&R. I have not used a Beta with tis story so all mistakes are mine.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Usual disclaimer. I own nothing all characters belong to JE. They come to my yard to play and then I will send them home. I write for fun and relaxation._

_Please read and enjoy. I live for reviews._

_All mistakes are mine no Beta on this. _

**Chapter 5 Life As We Live It**

Languidly lying in Ranger's arms, I looked at the huge diamond on my finger and thought about all he had said. Love, forever, the Batcave, the air he breathed; _could I the Trenton Screw-up live up to this? How long before he grew tired of my mishaps and left me? Kicked me to the curb like Joe said he would._

_Could I live with it if Ranger left me? This is why I could never commit. Was I good enough for this man who only wanted to give me everything? Could I live up to his dream and expectations_?

All of my doubts and fears reared their ugly heads and I started to silently cry.

Ranger sensed my tension and pressed his lips to my cheek.

"Babe, what's wrong. Have I hurt you in some way? Why are you crying? Please look at me." He gently turned me in his arms and tipped my chin up to look in my eyes. He pulled me close and kissed my tears away.

"Ranger, it's just my insecurity. I can't see how I can be enough to keep you happy. You have everything to give me and I have nothing to give in return. Look at you; you are handsome, strong, confident, in control of all your surroundings, determined and rich.

I'm just a screw-up, everything I attempt goes wrong, I roll in garbage, destroy cars and clothes, I am a laughing stock in Trenton and the only thing I'm good for is to make people money on bets."

Keeping his eyes locked with mine, he pulled up against the headboard, and gently he pulled me to him. My legs were around his waist and we were groin to groin.

Taking my face in his hands, he smiled as he started to talk. " Babe, at the risk of sounding conceited, I guess I am those things. That has been my life. Those are the only things I had until three years ago. I met this beautiful determined woman in a diner. She was everything my life had been missing, but I didn't know that at the time. Over the next few months I learned just who she was."

"What did you learn, Batman"

"Let me see, what I learned?" he pulled me close and kissed my chin.

"First, I could see how beautiful she was with her wild curly chestnut hair and azure blue eyes that changed colors with her mood. She had a gorgeous body and legs that went on forever. Oh, what I wanted her to do with those legs. I learned she was tough with real determination. She was a survivor and was willing to do almost anything to get her job done. That was just the first meeting. Later I learned she was, trusting; willing to put that trust in a stranger when she called me to free her from the shower rod.

Though you were embarrassed and a little afraid, you trusted me. I must admit I had worked to put that fear in you with my gansta persona, but your strength over came it all. Even as I looked at your body and open face I couldn't break that trust. Believe me when I say it was one of the hardest things I had ever done. I wanted you bad. Right there handcuffed to the shower rod."

Steph's eyes turned dark as she stroked my face. "Please, go on."

"After that night I was lost, but still couldn't admit it. I ran, I hid but you were always there. When I closed my eyes I could only see your blue ones. I found that when I went on missions; they no longer provided me with the High that I had felt before. I still got the adrenaline rush but in the end I just wanted to come back to Trenton. I realized that was my home. After one mission, I was tied up with Ramos and this same blue eyed girl came to my rescue. You never asked if I was guilty, your only question was, 'are you alright?' There was no doubt in that question just concern. Later when I relayed that to Tank, he told me I had it bad. He could read my face." Ranger was smiling now.

"I bet Tank tried to talk you out of it."

"No, Tank just told me to be careful and treat you gently. That you were not of our world and I should remember that before I made a move. He also reminded me how rare that kind of trust is."

Ranger, I have always trusted you, then that night with the handcuffs and your language was not Gangsta, I knew you were something more."

"You could always see more to me." He smirked at me.

"When you used my truck and found your way to Haywood, we were all impressed. Then you figured out how to break into my apartment. Tank was astounded how clever and brave you were. He couldn't believe you put it all together. When he called me he was laughing. 'Boss you will never believe what that little girl has done now.' I advised him to let you hide out. That something must really have you spooked to bring you there. When I walked in your eyes said you were afraid, but your face was determined. It was all I could do not to laugh when I told you I might throw you out the window. "

"I was afraid you might and I couldn't blame you. After all I had invaded your private space."

Shaking his head, "You were so brave and determined how could I throw you out. I was so glad you stayed and the warmth of your body against mine was more than I could even dream about."

"Then there was the Scrogg incident. You jumped in and insisted on helping. Again, you didn't doubt me. You offered only help. You had proved to my men and me that you were special. There was nothing average about you. I came into that apartment knowing I was going to die. It would be my only act of love for you. Waking in the hospital with you holding my hand, my first thought was this must be heaven. Later when you brought me cake and perched on my desk, I didn't know how I could ever live without you."

"But, you went away, you left me then."

Ranger kissed her lips and slid his tongue down her neck, "Yes, I left, but I was never away from you. You were in my thoughts constantly. That was when I came to terms with my needs and my wants. That you were all I ever wanted and needed. I just had to find a way to make you mine. I was sure you wanted me but I had to know you loved me.

Giving you the job at Rangeman was the best thing I had done at that point. Watching you interact with my men let me see you had captured their hearts too. Seeing you joke with Lester and how you accepted everyone cemented you in my heart. You accepted us as we are all the dirt and warts; you made us your brothers. Believe me when I say, I didn't want to be your brother.

To sum it all up, you are; beautiful inside and out, with a heart of gold, your eyes and your wild curls mesmerize me. Inside you are; strong, brave, true, and trusting. You are loyal, intuitive and determined. Babe, you are everything I have ever wanted in a wife, lover and partner; now and forever.

With you sex is amazing, but I want more. I want all of you today, tomorrow and forever. I could never leave you, Babe. I never want to spend a day without you in my arms."

"Carlos, you have told me how you feel, now care to show me." Slowly she stroked her fingernail the length of Ranger's hard throbbing cock that was pressed between them.

"Say it again Babe, and I'll show you just what I mean." Carlos flipped her on her back never leaving contact. His throbbing head pressed against her entrance.

An hour later in the shower, "Babe, do you understand how important you are to me? Is there anything I can do to drive your insecurities out of your head? I will be more than happy to do anything." He slowly ran his hands over her breast, bringing her nipples to attention before slipping his hand between her thighs to cup her hot center, "Anything."

He slipped his straining cock between her thighs and her knees grew weak.


End file.
